The Truth
by SinaTabea
Summary: Die ist die Geschichte der Lily Evans...Wie konnte es sein, dass man einemn Menschen hasst und ihn dann doch heiratet? Lasst euch überraschen...Außerdem spielt natürlich Sirius Black auch eine Rolle :- Wen er wohl findet?
1. Das Feuer

Lily schielte mit verträumten Augen ins Kaminfeuer. Sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen heute früher schlafen zu gehen, doch ihre Arithmantikhausaufgaben hatten ihren Plan zu nichte gemacht. Daher hatte sie unwillentlich den Sessel umfunktioniert und darin geschlafen.  
Sie wusste nicht warum sie aufgewacht war, doch als sie zum Portraitloch sah, erblickte sie einen Fuß, doch ohne Körper.  
Dieser Anblick erschreckte die junge Hexe so, dass sie einen Schockzauber auf den Fuß losließ.  
Da ihr Zauberstab auf dem gegenüberliegenden Tisch lag, war es ein Leichtes.  
Doch dort wo eben noch der Fuß war, lag jetzt, wie aus einem Schleier hervorgestoßen, ein wusste auf Anhieb wer es war.

***

"...Potter?!", flüsterte sie.  
Die Gryffindor ging hinüber und hob den Schockzauber hielt James ihre Hand hin, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu dankte ihr die Geste und ergriff ihre Hand. Lily schaute ihn misstrauisch an, sagte dann aber:"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich verhext selbst in Hogwarts sieht man so Sachen, wie einzelne Körperteile, eher selten."  
James, der einfach unglaublich froh war, dass Lily normal mit ihm sprach, antwortete lächelnd:" Tut mir auch lied. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
Es gab einen kleine Pause, doch James ergriff abermals das Wort.  
" Ich hoffe ich muss dir nicht erklären, warum ich um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen war, denn es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte und ich denke du möchtest heute sicher noch schlafen."  
Das Mädchen schaute ihn etwas verwundert an, sagte dann jedoch:"Ja, eigentlich schon, aber erstmal muss ich mich von diesem Schreck erholen."  
"Na dann schadet es doch nicht, wenn ich mich kurz zu dir setze, oder?"  
Der Zauberer erkannte an der Situation, dass es nicht schaden könnte, den Kontakt kurzzeitig aufrecht zu stimmte mit einem Kopfnicken zu. Beide saßen in den großen Ohrensesseln und wussten nichts zu sagen. Bis schließlich James fragte:"Findest du wirklich, dass ich eine solch unangenehme Person bin?"  
Lily hätte in diesem Moment jede´Frage dieser Welt einfacher beantworten können, deshalb nahm sie sich Zeit und dachte darüber nach, wie sie ihm ihre Sicht am besten vermitteln konnte. Das rothaarige Mädchen wusste, dass sie in ihrem Inneren mehr als nur gespannt war, herauszufinden wie und wer James wirklich war. Dich nach einiger Überlegung antwortete sie:" Ja & Nein! Ja, denn mir widerspricht es, wie du mit deinen Mitmenschen umspringst. Und Nein, da ich dich vom menschlichen her kaum kenne und ich dich nur nach dem beurteilen kann, was ich von dir sehe."  
James ließ die Stimme Lilys in seinen Ohren wiederklingen. Er dachte nicht, dass er sich jemals mit Lily Evans unterhalten könne, ohne, dass sie ihn anschrie oder ihm drohte ihn zu verhexen. Er war, wem auch immer, wirklich dankbar, dass ihm endlich die Chance gegeben wurde sich zu beweisen. Und der Junge wollte sie , so gut es ging, auch nutzen.  
"Ja, nur wieso willst du nicht wissen wie ich von menschlichen her bin? Dann könntest du dir wenigstens eine sachlichere und gerechtfertigtere Meinung bilden."  
Diese Erläuterung der Lage, erschien ihr logisch, außerdem wärmte der Kamin ihr Gesicht. Sie war grade nicht darauf aus, James in seine Schranken zu verweisen, sondern, mit jedem Wort wuchs der Wunsch, ihn soweit kennen zu lernen, dass sie sich eine Meinung von ihm machen konnte. Diese ernste und erwachsene Art, wie er sie jetzt zeigte, kannte sie noch gar nicht, und vielleicht gab es ja noch mehr Seiten und Facetten zu entdecken. Diese Art hatte etwas verlockendes und interessantes an sich.  
" Ich geben es ja nur sehr ungerne zu, aber", sagte sie lächelnd, „das ist bestimmt besser als dich immer nur auf deine Fehler hinzuweisen.  
James konnte nicht glauben, was eben passiert war, genauso wenig sah er es als Realität an, doch es musste ja wahr sein.  
Das war es.  
Das hatte er sich so oft erträumt und so stark gehofft.  
Seine große Liebe, Lily Evans, er hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie jemals so mit ihm, James Potter, reden würde.  
Sie ist so hübsch, dachte der dunkelhaarige Junge, wie das Feuer ihre Haare schimmern ließ und ihre Augen zum Leben erwachen ließ, wenn sich die Flammen darin spielgelten und darin tanzten. Sie hatte ihm eine Art Freundschaftseinladung gemacht und ihn angelächelt.  
Ein Feuer in ihm, dass schon so lange glühte, brannte auf, als hätte man einen Holzscheid hineingeworfen.  
" Ich muss mich jetztschon bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich so grob und unkontrolliert dir gegenüber war. Denn ich denke, kein Mädchen findet es romantisch, wenn ein Junge, aus dem hinteren Teil der Halle, herüber brüllt und um ein Date bittet. Ich hoffe du kannst mir diese Dinge nochmal verzeihen, denn ich hab irgendwie nie eine Situation ausgelassen, mich vor dir zum Deppen zu machen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich jetzt ein bisschen mehr Taktgefühl an den Tag legen werde."  
Er wandte seinen Kopf in Lilys Richtung, um zu sehen, welche Reaktion sie zeigte. Doch zu James verwundern, schaute sie ihn an und lächelte unentwegt.

"Ich gebe dir jetzt eine vollkommen neue Chance. Ich hoffe du nutzt  
sie!"

Sie erhob sich, ging am Stuhl des jungen Zauberers vorbei, warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und verschwand in die Mädchenschlafsäle.

James war so froh, doch er beschloss, das Gespräch erst einmal verdauen zu wollen. Ihn hielt nun nichts mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum und so beschloss auch er ins Bett zu gehen.  
Beim Fertigmachen fiel ihm noch ein Aspekt ein, warum er Lily so schätzte. Sie hatte nicht einmal hinterfragt, wie er sich unsichtbar gemacht hatte und wieso. Er ließ sich mit einem Lächeln in die Kissen sinken und schlief sofort ein.


	2. Ein nettes Angebot

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sein Glücksgefühl noch immer da. Er beschloss aufzustehen. Dann ging er duschen und zog sich an. Nachdem er fertig war stieg er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und fand dort auch sogleich seinen besten Freund Sirius vor. Dieser saß in einem großen Ohrensessel, der vor dem Kamin stand. Der Kamin war zu dieser Jahreszeit unbenutzt, denn außerhalb der Schlossmauern war es an die 30 °C warm.

Sirius schaute seinen Freund schief grinsend an. James war leicht verwirrt, denn er hatte, wie immer, keine Ahnung was der Frauenschwarm gestern Abend wieder getrieben hatte, deshalb erkundigte er sich nach der aktuellen Lage.

„Was hast du denn gestern Abend gemacht, dass du mich so unterentwickelt angrinst?"  
Sirius musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und antwortete:  
„Ich war gestern Nacht bei dieser Ravenclaw…"  
„Und wie hieß diese Ravenclaw?", ahmte James ihn in einem etwas bescheuerten Ton nach.  
„Kann ich mir denn alles merken? Ich hab wirklich sehr viel anderes in meinem Kopf!"  
James musste unweigerlich schmunzeln und war erneut von seinem Freund fasziniert.

Er fragte Sirius, ob er mit nach unten zum Frühstück kommt. Beide machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Auf halber Strecke trafen sie Lily, die James bedeutungsvoll ansah und weiterging. Als James ihr hinterher sah, bog sie um eine Ecke, sah ihn nochmals an und winkte ihn zu sich heran. Er blieb stehen, stotterte Sirius etwas von wegen „vergessen" und „holen" entgegen und lief in Lilys Richtung. Sirius stand etwas verstört da und rief James hinterher:  
„Wollten wir nicht eigentlich zum Frühstück?"  
Der junge Zauberer gab auf und ging alleine seiner Wege.  
Lily war recht amüsiert, dass der große Potter seinen geliebten Kumpel Black einfach im Regen stehen ließ, nur weil sie ihm angedeutet hatte, zu ihr zu kommen. Es erfüllte sie ein bisschen mit Stolz, doch wer weiß warum Potter wirklich so hinter ihr her war. Sie zumindest konnte sich es nicht erklären. Allein die Tatsache, dass er der größte Frauenheld war, den Hogwarts seiner Tage gesehen hatte, ließ sie davon ausgehen, dass er sie eh nur als Trophäe in seiner überdimensional großen Sammlung haben wollte.

Doch nun waren sie in ihrem 7. Schuljahr angelangt, und er hatte sie seit der 3. Klasse nicht aufgegeben. Viele ihrer Mitschüler fragten sich oft, ob dies wirklich Lilys Ernst war, dass sie es ihm immer noch nicht glaubte oder sich daraus einfach nur noch einen Spaß machte. Niemand wusste es, außer möglicherweise Lilys beste Freundin Gianna. Beide hingen zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Aber dies auch nicht von der ersten Sekunde an. Am Anfang fand Gianna, dass Lily eine nervige Streberin war, die alles besser wusste. Doch nach einigen Schulwochen und einem waschechten Zickenkrieg zwischen den beiden, waren sie beste Freundinnen. Der Streit damals war schier unberechtigt gewesen, da Lily dachte Gianna hätte sie bei einem Lehrer schlecht gemacht. Im Nachhinein stellte sich aber heraus, dass es ein anderes Mädchen aus deren Schlafsaal war. Viviana war in den Augen Lilys und Giannas unausstehlich. Das lag wohl nicht mehr oder minder daran, dass sie unsterblich in James Potter verliebt war und möglicherweise sogar für ihn sterben würde. Gianna fand James ganz angenehm, doch Lily fand Mr. Potter absolut uncharmant und respektlos. Aber durch jahrelanges, gutes Zureden hatte Gianna dann doch Lily erweichen können um ihm eine Chance zur Freundschaft zu geben. Es musste ja nicht gleich Liebe sein, es reichte ja erstmal, dass Lily James als vollwertigen Menschen ansah.  
James kam zu ihr und sagte in seinem gewohnt lässigem Ton:

„Morgen Evans! Was gibt's denn?"  
Sein Ton war etwas zu locker, daher schaute Lily ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, was ihn fasst aus der Fassung brachte.  
„Ich wollte dich fragen was du am Freitag machst. Wir dürfen doch nach Hogsmeade."  
James Herz blieb augenblicklich stehen. Hatte sie ihn das wirklich gefragt? Egal was er vorgehabt hätte, und wenn es ein Besuch beim Zauberreiminister persönlich gewesen wäre, er hätte alles abgesagt, nur um mit dieser wunderschönen Hexe ausgehen zu können.  
„Ich habe bis jetzt noch nichts vor. Würdest du denn dort mit MIR hingehen?"  
Er war noch etwas skeptisch und legte seine Betonung bewusst auf das „Mir", da es für sie immer als Schande gegolten hatte, sich mit ihm sehen zu lassen, selbst wenn es unfreiwillig gewesen war.  
„Ja, ich würde da mit DIR hingehen."  
Lily lachte über den so offensichtlich verwirrten und zugleich knallroten James.  
„Also treffen wir uns um 3 Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Bis dann!", fuhr sie fort.

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie James einfach stehen und lief die Treppen zur Großen Halle hinunter.  
Sie war von Grund aus zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung und, wer weiß, vielleicht wird's ja ganz lustig. Doch so berechnend und durchgeplant ihr Auftritt gewesen sein mochte, war sie nun ganz schön hungrig, und dankbar wenn sie endlich bei Gianna am Tisch saß und etwas essen konnte. Als sie die Große Halle betrat, sah sie ihre Freundin schon am Gryffindortisch sitzen und ein Marmeladenbrötchen verschlingen. Sie laß dabei, da sie gestern keine Kraft mehr aufbringen konnte, das angegebene Kapitel für Zauberreigeschichte zu lesen, daher tat sie es einfach beim Frühstück. Außerdem hatte sie einen kürzeren Zeitraum bis der Unterricht beginnen würde, und somit weniger Zeit etwas zu vergessen. Doch sie war heute Morgen nicht konzentriert, das sah Lily. Gianna hob immer wieder das Brötchen, doch biss nicht ab. Lily setzte sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln neben die brünette Hexe, deren Locken ihr über die Schultern fielen. Diese sah auf und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, denn sie war eingeweiht.

James stand immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt da und schaute Lily nach wie sie die Treppen hinunter in die Große Halle ging. Erst als sie verschwunden war, kam er zu sich. Er war der glücklichste Junge in ganz Hogwarts. Er wusste nicht woher Lilys Sinneswandel kam, doch es sollte so bleiben. Und er schwor sich, alles daran zu setzen, es nicht zu vermasseln. Er lief auf die Treppen zu, die zur Großen Halle führten und in Gedanken malte er sich schon aus, wie er Lily unten in der Eingangshalle am Freitag einen riesigen Strauß Blumen übberreichen würde und daraufhin händchenhaltend zu den Drei Besen schländern würde, um dort mit ihr einen kühlen Kürbissaft zu trinken.  
Plötzlich trat er daneben, verpasste die erste Stufe und segelte weitere 3 hinunter, kam zum stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war immerwieder erstaunt, was dieses Mädchen mit ihm anstellen konnte.

Oder auch: Wer den großen Mr. Potter zu Fall bringt


	3. Ey Alter!

Endlich war der langersehnte Freitag da. James hatte Remus, Peter und Sirius schon fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, als nun doch endlich der Tag da war. Wenn ihr glaubt, James hätte in dieser Nacht nur ein Auge zu getan, geschweige denn, aufgehört zu reden, dann habt ihr euch getäuscht.

***

Es war draußen noch dunkel (und es ist Sommer!), als James aufsprang und lautstark verkündete, dass er jetzt ins Bad müsse. Er sprang mit Gepolter aus dem Bett und hüpfte putzmunter, mit einem Handtuch unterm Arm, ins Badezimmer. Dort ging auch sogleich die Dusche an.

Sirius lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bauch, und hoffte, dass dies alles nur ein Albtraum sei. Es war ja schön, dass Lily James so entgegen kam und er es endlich geschafft hatte, ein Date mit ihr zu bekommen. Aber die letzten drei Tage, waren schlimmer als die letzten 4 Jahre, in denen James Lily hinterher war. Er war ständig schlecht gelaunt, weil sie ihm einen Korb gab. Er schwärmte nur von ihr, ob man es hören wollte, oder nicht. Es war schon sehr nervig gewesen. Und immer diese Psychotherapeuten-Nummer, die Sirius, mit ihm, abhalten musste, damit James neue Motivation bekam. Es war schon hart. Aber nichts gegen die Zeit von Lilys Angebot, bis zum Tag des Ereignisses.

James hatte sich vorgenommen sich zu „renovieren". Das bedeutete: Neue Frisur (soweit das bei den Haaren möglich war), neue Klamotten, neue Schuhe, neues au-de-toilette, drei Mal am Tag duschen (damit man auch sauber ist), ständiger Aufruhr, überhöhte Reizbarkeit, übermäßige Gute-Laune ( Ab und zu, schien James fast zu platzen vor Glück), Pläne aufstellen ( die er immer wieder durcheinander warf, bis keiner mehr Lust hatte ihm zu helfen), Konversationstraining (damit ja keine peinlichen Momente entstanden) und schließlich, versuchte er sich die Augenbrauen zu zupfen (Was fürchterlich in die Hose ging).

***

Sirius war noch ziemlich müde und hätte gerne noch bis Stundenanfang geschlafen, doch James holte alle aus dem Schlaf, als er anfing unter der Dusche zu singen. Als die Anderen Rumtreiber aufwachten und stöhnten, sprang Sirius aus dem Bett, ging zur Badezimmertür und stieß diese unsanft auf. Dort stand James vor dem total beschlafenem Spiegel und begutachtete seine Haare. Als Sirius das Bad betrat, drehte er sich zu seinem besten Kumpel.

Sirius sah James an und sagte in einem ruhigen gehaltenem Ton: „Ich verstehe total, dass du aufgeregt bist und ich freue mich wirklich für dich. Aber meinst du nicht, dass es reicht, dass du uns diese paar Tage schon fast ins Irrenhaus gebracht hast. Musst du jetzt auch noch morgens um 4 anfangen uns den Schlaf zu rauben?"

James sah in verdutzt an. „Wieso?"

Sirius wurde leicht rötlich und wurde dann doch etwas lauter als beabsichtigt: „ Ey Alter! Es ist 4 Uhr! Und du singst so, dass ich kotzen könnte! Da hätte ich schon 2 Gründe, der zweite wäre der, dass du uns nicht schlafen lässt! Schlaf verdammt noch mal! Du hast noch 10 Stunden Zeit!"

James war etwas verärgert über den Ton seines besten Freundes, beließ es aber dabei. „Meinst du das schaffe ich?", fragte er etwas zweifelnd.

Sirius glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Langsam zweifelte er an dem Verstand seines besten Freundes. „Schöne Rede, Sirius!", kam es leise tuschelnd von Remus Bett.

***

Nachdem James urplötzlich doch zur Vernunft kam und sich nochmals schlafen legte, war es den Rumtreibern vergönnt, noch weitere 3 ½ Stunden zu schlafen. Remus weckte sie als es bereits schon halb 8 war und der Unterricht in 30 Minuten beginnen würde. In dieser Zeit mussten sie noch ins Bad, sich anziehen und etwas frühstücken. Remus und Peter waren fertig angezogen und gingen zum Frühstück. James und Sirius kamen aus ihren Laken gekrochen und schlurften ins Bad. Remus erste Aufgabe morgens war James und Sirius zu wecken. Diese würden immer zu spät kommen, würde er nicht diese edle und prunkvolle Aufgabe erledigen. Immer verschlafen bedeutet immer Nachsitzen, und das musste ja nicht sein, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Eine Zeit lang versuchte Remus es mit einer Art Wecker. Er verzauberte eine Trompete so, dass sie jeden Morgen pünktlich um 7 los trötete und die Jungs aus dem Bett warf. Die Idee war gut, doch nach 2 Wochen ständigen zu spät Kommens, fand Lupin den Fehler. James konnte die Trompete entzaubern, ohne aufzuwachen. Dies erschwerte die ganze Sache etwas. Also beschloss Lupin sie einfach immer zu wecken.

***

James und Sirius rannten in die große Halle, schnappten sich ein paar Brote und rannten zu ihrem Klassenraum.


	4. Freitag

Als der Schultag endlich ein Ende nahm, trafen sich die 4 Rumtreiber im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus war in der Bibliothek gewesen, da er nähere Recherche zu seinen Hausaufgaben betrieb, Peter war bei ihm gewesen, Sirius versuchte seit einiger Zeit James im Gemeinschaftsraum zu beraten und James selber war sich seiner Sache sicher. Nach ewiger Vorbereitungszeit und gut durchgeplantem Tag konnte ja nichts schief gehen.

***

Es war 3 Uhr… James stand gestylt und tip top fertig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle seiner 3 besten Freunde redeten ihm zu und versuchten ihn zu bestärken. James' Laune war eher wechselhaft. In einem Augenblick war er total er selbst, von sich überzeugt und machohaft, im anderen Moment war er demotiviert und depressiv. Als er in einer seiner guten Phasen war, schickte Sirius ihn nach unten, um dort Lily ab zu holen. Sirius streckte ihm einen Strauß mit champagnerfarbenen Rosen entgegen und sagte: „Hey Jamsie, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich ohne Blumen, zu dem wahrscheinlich, wichtigsten Date deines Lebens, gehen lasse. Oder?" James lächelte ihn an und lachte nur: „Danke, Tatze! Was wäre ich bloß, ohne meinen besten Freund, den Frauenversteher und Casanova schlechthin?" Daraufhin drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum durchs Portraitloch.

***

Alle Drei atmeten laut aus. Remus fing als erstes an zu sprechen: „Zum Glück haben wir das hinter uns!" Sirius schaute ihn etwas skeptisch, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und erwiderte: „Was heißt hier „Wir"? Wer hat ihn denn therapiert?" Daraufhin lachte Remus laut los und Sirius verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal. Als er angekommen war, kramte er aus James' Nachttischschublade ein Stück Pergament hervor. Wenn James schon die Chance hatte mit Lily auszugehen, so wollte sein bester Freund ja auch sehen, wie er sich so macht. Er zog sich den Tarnumhang über, welchen er sich von James kurzerhand „ausgeliehen" hatte und ging runter in den dritten Stock, um durch den Geheimgang der sich hinter dem Wandteppich befand, schnell nach Hogsmeade zu kommen.

***

James war schlecht. Seine Beine zitterten. So stand er in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf Lily. Die Rosen hielt er hinter seinem Rücken. Als sein Blick nach oben wanderte, sah er sie. Sie war in einem figurbetonten Shirt aus dunkelgrünem Stoff bekleidet, dazu trug sie eine dunkle Jeans und flache Schuhe. Sie sah perfekt aus.

„Hey Lily! Du siehst w-w-wundervoll aus.", brachte James etwas zögerlich hervor. Sie lächelte ihn an und fragte.

„Was ist das da?", sie deutete auf seinen Rücken. Jetzt fiel die Münze bei James, der so darauf bedacht war, Lily anzusehen.

„Ohhh ohh…Ja, das sind Blumen für dich!", sagte er schließlich. Lily war erfreut über diese doch so unerwartete charmante Art und bedankte sich. Beide gingen nebeneinander durch das große Eichentor nach draußen und machten sich auf den Weg in das kleine Zaubererdorf.


	5. Hogsmeade

Sie schlenderten an den Drei Besen vorbei, ließen das Dorf hinter sich und gingen über die Ländereien hinter den vielen Geschäften. Sie unterhielten sich nicht viel. Ab und zu benutzte man kleine Floskeln, wie „Oh, guck mal!" oder „Das sieht schön aus!". Aber das war es auch schon wieder. James machte sich den ganzen Weg runter ins Dorf Gedanken, welches Thema angemessen war und versuchte das Gespräch aufzulockern. Dies war nicht grade einfach, da Lily sich nicht für Quidditsch oder sonstiges interessierte. Allerdings interessierte James sich auch nicht sonderlich für Bücher oder andere bildende Maßnahmen. Mit einem Mal fiel James ein, dass man mit einem kalten Kürbissaft doch viel leichter ein passendes Gesprächsthema finden konnte.

Er wandte sich an Lily und bat sie, hier, kurz zu warten. Lily war etwas verdutzt, als sie James davon sprinten sah. Die junge Hexe dachte sich nichts dabei und ließ sich auf einen großen Findling nieder. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die, von der Sonne überstrahlten Landschaft gleiten. Es war Spätsommer, doch die Temperaturen wollten noch nicht weniger werden. Lily sah wie die heiße Kopfsteinstraße, die quer durch das kleine Zaubererdorf verlief, unter der Hitze flimmerte. Das rothaarige Mädchen dankte dem Baum über ihr, dass er ihr Schatten gewährte, denn sonst würde sie mitten in der prallen Sonne sitzen. Lily war es unangenehm, so schutzlos in der Sonne zu sitzen. Sie hatte einen sehr hellen Haut Ton und wurde somit schnell und intensiv Rot. Noch eine Sache die Lily ziemlich nervte. Sie wurde nicht braun, wie die anderen Mädchen. Sie wechselte nur von weiß zu rot und von rot zu weiß. Sie fand es schade, da man ihr sonst endlich mal angesehen hätte, dass sie in den Sommerferien in Kroatien gewesen war. Aber nein, das tat natürlich keiner.

Lily hörte etwas hinter ihr im Busch rascheln. Sie schaute hinter sich und konnte aber nichts und niemanden entdecken. Sie vermutete eine Katze und wandte mit diesem Beschluss sich ihrer Uhr zu. Wo blieb Potter nur? Und was hatte er, um Himmels Willen, vor? Diese Fragen blieben ihr unbeantwortet.

Plötzlich schnellten mehrere Schnüre aus dem Wald hervor, zogen Lily mit sich, die den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und banden sie an den nächsten Baum. Leider waren James und sie so weit rausgegangen, dass niemand sie sehen konnte. Hören schon gar nicht. Sie merkte wie die Fesseln ihr ins Fleisch schnitten. Nun war sie da. An einen Baum gefesselt und keine Menschenseele war zu sehen oder zu hören. Wenn das ein Streich der Rumtreiber war, platzte ihr nun endgültig der Kragen.

Lily war nicht mehr zu halten und schrie los: „Ich wusste, dass es eine dumme Idee war, Potter eine Chance zu geben. Wie konnte ich das nur machen? Jetzt kommt her und lasst mich frei, ihr Deppen. Ich zähle bis drei und wenn ich dann nicht frei bin, gehe ich zu Dumbledore!" Lily war puterrot im Gesicht. Sie musste husten, weil sie ihre Stimme so überstrapaziert hatte.

Sie hörte, wie sich etwas am Waldrand bewegte. Sie wollte grade erneut ansetzen, als sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Na, na, na, was sind wir denn so böse?", klang es zuckersüß aus dem Wald, "Wie kommst du bloß auf die Idee, so mit uns zu sprechen?" Ein großer, blonder Mann trat aus dem Wald hinaus. Er war mit einem langen schwarzen Umhang bekleidet. Ihm musste ziemlich warm sein. Außerdem folgten ihm zwei weitere Männer, die sich aber zurück hielten. Es schien, als seien sie seine Gefährten.

Sirius kauerte unter dem Tarnumhang am anderen Ende des Walds und beobachtete die komischen Gestalten. Er hoffte inständig, dass James gleich wiederkommen würde, denn um es allein mit 3 Todessen aufnehmen zu können, war er nicht gut genug. Ok, Lily war noch da. Aber im Moment war sie eher ziemlich unbrauchbar, wie sie dort am Baum hing. Natürlich würde er trotzdem, auch ohne James, eingreifen wenn sie anfingen Evans etwas zu tun, doch im Moment sah es eher danach aus, dass sie Jemanden zum reden suchten. Ist ja nur menschlich, sich mal ausquatschen zu wollen.

Der blonde Todesser wandte sich zu seinen Kumpanen. „Meint ihr nicht auch, dass Miss Evans grade ziemlich frech zu uns war?" Beide Mitläufer nickten eifrig. Lily überlegte, ob es Gruppenzwang war oder Respekt. Doch sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass eher ersteres zutraf.

„ Ich finde sie sollte lernen etwas Respekt vor uns zu haben!" Bei diesem Satz erhob er seinen Zauberstab.


	6. Neues Vertrauen?

Neues Vertrauen?

Lucius Malfoy hob den Zauberstab. Es wurde brenzlig. Sirius, der immer noch versteckt unter dem Umhang, das Geschehen verfolgte, schaute sich nach seinem besten Freund um. Er wartete darauf, dass er kommen würde und beide eingreifen konnten. Alleine gegen drei Slytherins anzutreten, reizte ihn nicht.

Mit einem Mal fiel dem Zuschauer auf, dass der Zauberer, der auf Lily zielte, sich nicht mehr bewegte. Er war wie erstarrt. Weiter entfernt hörte man schnell aufeinanderfolgende Schritte, als James auch schon um die Ecke gerannt kam. Er sah sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht. James erste Handlung beinhaltete Lily loszubinden. Währenddessen tickte einer von Malfoys trotteligen Begleitern Malfoy selbst an. Als aber nichts geschah, kratzte er sich am Kopf und schaute sich überfordert nach seinem Kollegen um. Crabbe wandte sich um und schrie James an:

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Wieso ist er so?"

James stand nun neben Lily, die sich die Arme rieb und antwortete arrogant: „Siehst du doch! Er ist verhext. Viel Spaß beim Versuch den Zauber aufzuheben." Daraufhin lachte er selbstgefällig und bedeutete Lily voraus zu gehen.

Der versteckte Sirius war erleichtert, aber konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, dem riesenhaften Crabbe einen Hosenzieher zu verpassen. Dieser sah niemanden und fing gleich an, seinen Kumpan Goyle, zu verdächtigen. Dies bewies Sirius wieder einmal, wie nützlich dieser Umhang doch war. Er drehte sich um und folgte Lily und James weiterhin leise.

Lily war immer noch geschockt. Ihre Handgelenke schmerzten von den massiven Seilen. Beide schwiegen, während sie sie Straße zurück ins Dorf hochliefen. Es war eine unangenehme Stille. James rang mit sich, etwas zu sagen. Er blieb stehen. Lily drehte sich um und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Geht es dir gut? Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen.", sagte der junge Gryffindor niedergeschlagen. Er schämte sich dafür, dass er nun endlich die Chance seines Lebens erhielt und sie so vermasselt wurde. Wäre er dort gewesen, wäre es nie soweit gekommen.

Sirius war ca. drei Meter entfernt und tat unter dem Umhang so, als müsse er sich übergeben. Die Situation wurde ihm zu emotional, also machte er sich auf den Weg in die drei Besen, um dort später James zu empfangen.

Lily hätte mit solch einer Aussage am wenigsten gerechnet. Sie hätte erwartet, dass James sich als Held brüstete, aber nicht damit, dass er sich die Schuld gab.

„Ja, es ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist ja nichts weiter passiert.", gab die junge Hexe erstaunt von sich. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er war erleichtert, dass sie so reagierte und keinen Wutausbruch bekam.

„Wollen wir denn jetzt etwas trinken gehen?", schlug der große Dunkelhaarige vor. „Vorhin war es so brechend voll, dass ich zwei Stunden auf den Kürbissaft gewartet hätte. Und wenn ich wiedergekommen wäre, wärst du knallrot und stinksauer gewesen. Das wollte ich nicht riskieren."

Lily schmunzelte über diesen Gedankengang und gab ihm innerlich Recht. „Gut lass uns gehen."

So liefen sie weiter die Straße hinauf. Lily war James dankbar, dass er gekommen war.


	7. Nächste Chance

Nächste Chance

Als beide das Lokal betraten, war es um einiges leerer. Beide suchten sich einen Platz in einer ruhigen Ecke. Lily hing ihre leichte Sommerjacke, die zum Schutz vor der Sonne diente, über den Stuhl und ging zur Theke, um etwas zu trinken zu bestellen. James setzte sich und schaute sich um, doch er konnte seinen besten Freund nicht ausfindig machen. Er wird bestimmt noch kommen, sagte er sich und schaute auf, als Lily wiederkam. Er erhob sich, um ihr den Stuhl zurück zu ziehen. Sie eröffnete ihm, dass Madam Rosmerta ihnen gleich die Bestellung zukommen lassen würde. Madam Rosmerta war die Wirtin des Gasthauses. Sie war eine gut betuchte Frau mittleren Alters, die allerdings eine ziemlich herrische und dominante Art an den Tag legte. Doch es war gut bei diesem Beruf, so zu sein, denn betrunkene Kobolde waren nicht leicht im Umgang.

James sah Lily an, sie saß in der gleißenden Sonne. Ihre Haare leuchteten wie Feuer und ihre wunderschönen hellgrünen Augen, gaben ein solches Gefühl von Gutmütigkeit, dass James sich nicht von ihnen losreißen konnte. Er schaute auf die Tischplatte und dann zu Lily.

„Eigentlich war es heute ja kein sehr gelungenes Date. Das tut mir leid. Würdest du mir vielleicht eine zweite Chance geben und nochmals mit mir ausgehen? Auch ganz ohne Zwischenfälle, dass verspreche ich!", fragte er etwas atemlos und schaute sie dann fragend und voller Hoffnung an.

Lily spürte, dass es ihn belastete. Dass er das Gefühl hatte umsonst gekämpft zu haben. Doch da es nicht seine Schuld war, konnte Lily es ihm keineswegs anrechnen. Es wäre wirklich unfair ihm deshalb die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, sich zu beweisen. Und da Lily Evans ein ausgesprochen fairer und anständiger Mensch war, stand ihre Antwort von vornerein fest.

„Ja. Da es nicht deine Schuld war, gebe ich dir eine zweite Chance."

James atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte Lily an. „Danke."

Das war alles, was er herausbringen konnte. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Lily ihm klarmachen würde, dass er seine Chance verspielt hatte und ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine sitzen lassen würde. Doch er vergaß, dass Lily kein gemeiner Mensch war, und schon gar nicht unfair. Er dankte sich selbst, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass etwas schief gegangen war. Denn James neigte oftmals dazu, Situationen erfolgreich zu zerstören und unüberschaubares Chaos anzurichten, obwohl es meistens nicht einmal seine Absicht war. Er fand an Lily immer mehr Gefallen. Sie war genauso wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Sie war schön, klug, unkompliziert und überhaupt nicht wie alle anderen Mädchen.

Sie schauten zu sehr auf ihr Äußeres, hatten zu viel Irrelevantes im Kopf und keinerlei Prioritäten. Ganz anders war da Lily. Sie wusste was sie wollte, und wie sie es bekam. Ihr war es nicht wichtig, dass sie perfekt aussah und sie verschwendete keine Gedanken an Stil und Mode, oder andere belanglose Dinge. Etwas riss James aus seinen Tagträumen. Lily stand auf und bewegte die Lippen, doch James verstand nichts.

„Wie bitte?"

Lily schaute ihn verdutzt an und fing an zu lachen. „Hast du mir zugehört?"

James war verlegen und schaute abermals auf die Tischplatte. „Nein, tut mir leid.", sagte er und schaute sie an. Das Mädchen hatte immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich wollte kurz zu Gianna rübergehen. Sie sitzt dort hinten.", sagte sie und zeigte in Richtung Tür, wo James Lilys Freundin ausmachen konnte," Ich komme gleich wieder." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen. James Blieb sitzen und schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster. Er wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war all die Zeit um Lily zu kämpfen. Jeder Versuch, mit ihr, ein Date zu bekommen, war es wert. All die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt. Jetzt musste er es nur noch schaffen, dass sie ihn mochte. Doch absolut abgeneigt erschien sie ihm nicht. Jedes Lächeln ihrerseits, war für James wie ein Sonnenaufgang. Es weckte Hoffnungen in ihm, wie nichts zuvor. Sie war einzigartig. Ihre Art, wie sie ihr Haar nach hinten strich, ihre Augen, wenn diese vom einfallenden Licht erstrahlten. Er war durch und durch fasziniert von ihr. Und so hing er seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nach, wobei er weiterhin aus dem kleinen Fenster sah. Der sommerliche, warme Abend legte sich auf den Ländereien, Baumwipfeln und Dächern schlafen.


	8. Prioritäten

Prioritäten

Die rothaarige Gryffindor setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin. Gianna Mavis Stanford, eine Gryffindor, war eine der besten Schülerinnen aus Lilys Jahrgang, obwohl sie eigentlich nie lernte. Sie war schlank und etwas kleiner als Lily, die dem Normalmaß entsprach. Gianna hatte dunkle, lange Locken und eine schokobraune Augenfarbe. Da sie etwas kleiner war, trug sie meistens High-Heels, damit der Größenunterschied nicht ganz so stark auffiel. Gianna war vollkommen anders als Lily, was möglicherweise den Grundstein für ihre Freundschaft darstellte, denn sie wurden einander nie langweilig. Gianna legte Wert auf passende Kleidung und modische Accessoires. Lily hingegen sah nur zu, dass sie, des Wetters entsprechend, gekleidet war. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen erklärte ihrer Freundin grade, weshalb sie allein unterwegs war.

„Mein Date war furchtbar ", verriet sie ihrem Gegenüber, "Er war langweilig, hatte keinen Humor und sah nicht einmal gut aus!" Dies waren Dinge, die für Gianna eine Art Todsünde darstellten.

„Das ist ja schlecht gelaufen.", kommentierte Lily Giannas Aussage.

„Ja, und wie!", maulte diese," Erzähl mir mal, wie es bei dir war!"

Lily schmunzelte, wollte grade anfangen, als ihre Freundin sie jäh unterbrach.

„Warte, warte, warte!", lächelte ihre Freundin, "Er hat es wirklich geschafft, dass du zufrieden schmunzelst! Wahnsinn!" Gianna strahlte.

Lily wurde rot und sagte:"Ja, er hat mir geholfen. Malfoy und seine Gang haben mich gefesselt und er hat mich gerettet. Außerdem hat er mir Blumen geschenkt, aber die habe ich während Malfoys Schikane verloren. Ihm tat es schrecklich leid was passiert ist, obwohl es nicht einmal seine Schuld war."

„Wow, hört sich wirklich klasse an. Natürlich nicht das mit Malfoy, aber wie James sich verhalten hat. Siehst du? Er ist doch gar nicht so schrecklich schlimm wie du dachtest."

„Naja, wer weiß. Vielleicht ist er auch ganz anders, wenn sein toller Freund Black dabei ist."

Just in diesem Augenblick betrat Sirius Black die Räumlichkeiten.

„Oh nein, siehst du. Jetzt hat es sich eh erledigt.", sagte Lily leise.

„Ja, das sehe ich. So Lil, das ist deine Chance. Komm!"

Damit erhob sich das brünette Mädchen und ging schnurstracks auf den Tisch der Jungs zu. James Date sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten Gianna hinterher. Sie war wieder einmal erstaunt, wie man so elegant und zielsicher, mit solch hohen Schuhen laufen konnte. Die Mädchen setzten sich zu Sirius und Mr. Potter. Während Lily sich setzte, schenkte sie James ein Lächeln und warf ihrer Freundin einen bösen Blick zu. Da Lilys Freundin neben Sirius saß und Lily neben James, nutze die Rothaarige die Gelegenheit, und warf ihrer Freundin immer wieder gemeine Blicke zu. Die dunkelhaarige hexe merkte dies natürlich und wandte sich den Jungs zu, um sich prompt an ihrem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Lily hielt sich erstmal im Hintergrund. Sie war nicht scharf drauf, sich mit Mr. Ich-habe-in-einer-Nacht-mehr-Mädchen-als-du-in-einem-Jahr-Black zu unterhalten. Sie bewunderte ihre beste Freundin, dass sie solch eine Ahnung hatte, wie man mit Jungs umzugehen hatte.

_**Scheinbar hat sie die Gebrauchsanweisung schon gefunden, vielleicht habe ich sie auch einfach gekonnt übersehen? Sie wusste einfach immer das Richtige zu tun **_

sinnierte die junge Gryffindor. Doch sie beschloss dem Gespräch wenigstens zu folgen. Die Unterhaltung hatte grade das Thema „Dates" erreicht. Gianna erzählte dieselbe Story, wie eben schon Lily. Sie drehte sich zu Sirius und fragte: „ Wieso hast du keins?"

Sirius schaute etwas verdutzt, doch erwiderte: „Sie war langweilig und der Inbegriff von Blond!" Er verzog das Gesicht. Gia lachte. Ihr Lachen war so sympathisch. Außerdem war es glockenhell und unglaublich ansteckend. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als würde es von der Sonne erleuchtet werden.

„Tja, so wie bei mir.", lachte Gia.

Nun mischte James mit. „Ja, dann müsst ihr beide mal ausgehen! Ich meine, wenn ihr beide immer unzufrieden seid…", grinste . Gia schien zu überlegen und Sirius sagte: „ Ja, wäre `ne nette Idee. Meinst du nicht?" Er grinste Gianna an. Diese find an zu nicken und sagte dann: „Ja, von mir aus. Klar." James schien zufrieden mit sich. Lily mochte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er sich so fühlte. Sirius war glücklich und Gianna schien die Sache auch relativ zu interessieren. Lily hoffte insgeheim, dass Sirius, wenn er allein mit Gia war, nicht solch ein trotteliger Macho war. Außerdem hoffte sie, dass er mit ihr besser umgehen würde, als mit dem Rest der Mädchen, die er verbrauchte. Aber Gianna würde so etwas auch nicht mit sich machen lassen, da war Lily sich sicher. Aber sie merkte, dass Gianna ihn als menschliches und vollwertiges Wesen ansah, was bei Jungs, so gut wie nie vorkam. Gia hatte sehr hohe Ansprüche, wenn es um Jungs ging. Humor, Charme, Charisma und gutes Aussehen sollten ausreichend vorhanden sein. Sirius erinnerte James an etwas, was sie scheinbar dringend zu tun hatten. Beide verabschiedeten sich und gingen. James hatte Lily im Vorbeigehen einen kleinen Zettel zugesteckt, den sie, jetzt wo beide männlichen Wesen verschwunden waren, herausholte und ihn entfaltete. Die Gryffindorschülerinnen lasen:

Der Tag mit dir war wunderschön. Danke für diese Möglichkeit.

Wann sehen wir uns wieder? Dein James

Lily lächelte und Gia sah wie erfreut ihre Sitznachbarin war, und freute sich mit ihr. Beide beschlossen zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, da es schon spät war.

Als sie zahlen wollten, schüttelte Madam Rosmerta den Kopf und rief: „Die beiden jungen Männer haben bereits für sie gezahlt."

Die Freundinnen grinsten sich an und gingen. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, verschwanden sie in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie redeten noch eine Weile und lagen noch lange wach.

Beide Jungs ebenfalls.


	9. Spionage

Spionage

Es war Wochenende und so wachten Gia und Lil erst spät auf. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, saßen die Rumtreiber bereits auf den gemütlichen Sitzgarnituren des Gryffindorturms. Nur Remus war nirgends zu sehen. Er war, pauschal gesagt, immer in der Bibliothek zu finden, wenn er nicht grade mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war.

Als die Mädchen sich der Gruppe näherten, beendeten sie abrupt ihre Unterhaltung. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Scheinbar schienen sie wieder einmal etwas auszuhecken. Sie hatte schon lange aufgegeben, sie davon abhalten zu wollen. Insgeheim hoffte sie nur, dass es diesmal kreativer war, als ihr letzter Streich.

Sie hatten Stinkbomben auf die Größe von Erbsen schrumpfen lassen und hatten diese in Severus Schulumhang verstaut. Dieser wurde den gesamten Tag von Schülern, sowie auch Lehrern, gemieden. Professor Slughorn hatte ihn sogar auf seinen Geruch hingewiesen und ihn gebeten die Klasse zu verlassen. Das einzige Problem, wie sich später herausstellte, war, dass sie eine Erkältungslösung in seinen Frühstückssaft gemischt hatten. Da er nun schrecklichen Schnupfen hatte und scheinbar rein gar nichts mehr riechen konnte, wusste er den ganzen Tag nicht wie ihm geschah. Erst als die Wirkung nachließ, bemerkte er, weshalb heute alle vor ihm Reißaus nahmen. Und wieder einmal schwor er Rache. Wie schon einige Male davor. Doch er schaffte es nie, die Rumtreiber zu überlisten.

James schaute zu Lily und lächelte diese an. Sie lächelte verlegen zurück. Gianna fragte grade heraus.

„Können wir uns zu euch setzen?"

Sie warf einen unauffälligen Seitenblick zu Sirius, welcher ihrer Freundin nicht verborgen blieb.

„Klar!", antworteten James und Sirius wie aus einem Mund.

Mit einem Mal stellte Gia sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn James und Sirius Siamesische Zwillinge wären. Doch sie verwarf diesen Einfall schnell wieder.

Sirius rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass Gianna neben ihm Platz fand. Lily setzte sich in den freien Ohrensessel neben James, auf dem wahrscheinlich Remus gesessen hatte, bevor er gegangen war. Tatze verstaute grade ein leeres Stück Pergament, als James beide Mädchen fragte:

„Haben die Damen denn gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, gut. Und die Herren?"

„Vorzüglich.", kam es von Sirius, der sich zu James beugte und ihn in den Arm kniff. James nickte und sprach.

„Tut uns wirklich leid, die Damen allein lassen zu müssen, doch wir verbleiben in der Hoffnung Sie heute Abend wiederzusehen?" Er grinste auf diese schelmische und charmante Art und Weise, die die Mädchen so an ihm liebten. Und auch Lily musste sich eingestehen, dass es etwas an sich hatte, das sie mochte.

„An Ort und Stelle.", erwiderte die dunkelhaarige Hexe.

Damit erhoben sich die drei Jungs und gingen. Lily wunderte sich wieso Peter, der so klein und unscheinbar aussah, sich so gut wie nie an Gesprächen, geschweige denn am Unterricht, beteiligte.

„Los, hinterher!", grinste Lilys Freundin frech. Lily neigte den Kopf hin und her. Sie rang mit ihrem Gewissen und ihrer Neugier. Einerseits war es deren Privatsache, was sie taten, auf der anderen Seite, war sie neugierig, was sie wohl vor hatten.

„Los Lily! Ach komm, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an. Du willst es doch auch wissen.", drängte ihre Freundin. Gia war beseelt von der Idee, ihnen hinterher zu spionieren. Lily gab auf. Sie sah ein, dass sie verloren hatte. Ihr Gegenüber würde es eh tun, ob sie nun mitkam oder nicht. Sie standen auf und folgten, wie zuvor den Jungs, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie liefen schnellen Schrittes den steinernen Korridor entlang.

„Psst! nicht so laut!", flüsterte Lily ihrer Komplizin zu und hielt dabei den Zeigefinger an die Lippen gepresst. Als beide um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie grade noch, wie alle drei Gryffindorschüler den Korridor wechselten. Die Spione gingen nun schnell, aber darauf bedacht, keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Sie folgten den Rumtreibern bis in eine der unteren Etagen. Sie gingen gradewegs auf einen Wandteppich zu. Gia schaute verwundert zu ihrer Freundin, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Als sie wieder nach vorne schauten, waren die Zielpersonen nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Wo sind sie hin? Das ist doch eine Sackgasse.", wunderte sich Lily.

Gia ging weiter und schaute sich um. Sie guckte sich um, verschob Bilder und linste hinter den Teppich. Doch nirgends war etwas Auffälliges zu erkennen. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht erklären, wodurch die Gruppe verschwunden sein konnte.

„Seltsam!", gab die junge Hexe, mit italienisch, französischen Wurzeln, zum Besten.

Nachdem die zurückgebliebenen Mädchen alle Optionen durchgespielt hatten, gaben sie auf. Keine ihrer Ideen waren wirklich hilfreich, geschweige denn realistisch. Und so kehrten sie zum Turm der Gryffindors zurück.


	10. Abendliche Unterhaltung

_Abendliche Unterhaltungen_

_Am Abend saßen die Freundinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Lily quälte sich durch die Aufgaben der letzten Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei. Ihnen wurde aufgetragen, mehrere Kapitel zu lesen, wichtige Jahreszahlen heraus zu filtern und genauestens auswendig zu lernen._

_Gia brütete über einer relativ schweren Zaubertrankmixtur. Sie musste alle Zutaten auf ihre Herkunft identifizieren und analysieren, welche Wirkung sie auf den Trank ausübten und welches Zusammenspiel sie ergaben. Lily hatte diese Aufgabe bereits vollständig bearbeitet. Ihr fiel Tränke brauen am leichtesten. Gianna hingegen hatte vorletzte Nacht nicht schlafen können und beschloss mit den gegebenen Aufgaben anzufangen. So war sie bereits bestens, für die nächste Stunde Zaubereigeschichte, gerüstet. Grade als beide ihre fertiggestellte Arbeit tauschen wollten, damit der jeweils Andere, sie korrigieren konnte, kamen die Rumtreiber in voller Besetzung, durch das Portraitloch geklettert. Beide beschlossen kurzerhand es morgen Korrektur zu lesen und räumten ihre Sachen vom Tisch. _

_Die Jungs gingen gradewegs auf sie zu und ließen sich bei ihnen nieder. Remus zog sein derzeitiges Buch hervor und begann zu lesen. Lily aber wusste, dass er der Unterhaltung, wenn auch nur mit einem Ohr, folgen würde. Peter hingegen lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. James und Sirius schauten sich, wie Könige auf ihrem Thron, um. Es war noch früh am Abend, doch der Gemeinschaftsraum, war fast vollkommen leer. Eine kleine Gruppe von Zweitklässlern tummelte sich um den morgendlich erschienenen Tagespropheten und tuschelte._

„_Stand dort etwas wichtiges drin?", fragte Sirius nebenbei. Gia und Lil überlegten. „Ja.", kam es zögerlich von Gianna, "Es gab einen Zwischenfall im Ministerium, worin Todesser verwickelt sein sollen."_

„_Die sind doch eh überall.", gab Sirius genervt von sich. Er schien etwas gereizt auf dieses Thema zu reagieren, dachte sich Lily. Die anderen jungen Zauberer schien es nicht wirklich zu interessieren, denn alle wussten, dass Hogwarts der momentan sicherste Ort in der Zaubererwelt war. Es belastete alle, dass sich im Moment solch schreckliche Geschehnisse zutrugen. Die Stimmung außerhalb des Schlosses, war meistens gedrückt und nachdenklich. Wenn solche Ereignisse im Tagespropheten standen, war es auch innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts der Fall. Deshalb waren alle dankbar, wenn irgendetwas ihnen den Anlass zu fröhlicher Stimmung gab, egal was es auch war. Meistens waren es die Streiche der Rumtreiber, die die Stimmung lockerten. Dies war auch ein Aspekt, weshalb Lily aufgehört hatte, ihnen die Streiche ausreden zu wollen._

_Gia war bereits in ein verhaltenes Gespräch mit Sirius vertieft. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und grinsten. So blieb Lily nur die Möglichkeit sich mit James zu unterhalten._

„_Lily, was hast du?" James schaute sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. _

„_Ähm…nichts…"_

„_Ok. Was habt ihr so gemacht?"_

_Lily überlegte. Eigentlich hatten sie ihnen hinterher spioniert und sonst nur ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt._

„_Wir haben unsere Schulaufgaben gemacht. Habt ihr eure schon?"_

_James hatte sie natürlich noch nicht erledigt. Aber wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde sie wiederum nur denken, dass er unreif und verantwortungslos war. Diese Eigenschaften waren definitiv vorhanden, das wusste er, aber er wollte sie lieber etwas kaschieren, um keinen schlechten Eindruck zu erwecken. „Ja, schon länger."_

_Die rothaarige Hexe war erstaunt. Sie hatte eher mit dem Gegenteil gerechnet. Er schien wirklich anders zu sein, als sie dachte. James merkte, dass sie erstaunt war. Es gefiel ihm und er beschloss seine Aufgaben noch heute Nacht fertig zu stellen, damit er sie auch wirklich vollständig im Unterricht vorliegen haben würde. Mit einem Mal erhoben sich Gia und Sirius, verkündeten, dass sie spazieren gehen würden. Sie drehten sich um und verließen den Raum in Richtung Ausgang. _

_Und somit war Lily nun allein mit James. Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich im Laufe der Unterhaltung aufgelöst, Remus war in den Schlafsaal der Jungen verschwunden und Peter schlummerte friedlich in seinem Sessel. Dem Mädchen war etwas unwohl, da sie nun gar nicht mehr wusste was sie sagen sollte. Auch James merkte, dass die Stimmung gespannt war und sagte unüberlegt: „Jetzt sind wir wohl alleine."_

„_Ja, scheinbar.", antwortete Lily und rechnete ihm seine Scharfsinnigkeit hoch an. Sie beschloss James vorsichtig auf ihr Getuschel anzusprechen. „Sag mal", begann die Hexe vorsichtig, "worüber habt ihr vorhin eigentlich so begeistert gesprochen?"Sie wusste wirklich nicht welches andere Thema sie ansprechen sollte._

„_Wir…Ähm…wir planen etwas. Aber es ist kein Streich!", versprach er der jungen Gryffindor. Lily lächelte und nickte._

„_Es stört mich nicht, wenn ihr sie ausheckt und spielt. Nur wenn sie auf Kosten Anderer gehen, finde ich es unfair, so lustig sie auch sein mögen._

„_Ja. Möglicherweise hast du Recht, doch manche Menschen verdienen es einfach nicht anders." Er wusste, dass sie einen stark ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit besaß. Er wollte sie auch nicht verärgern, doch seine Ansichten wollte er auch vertreten. Er wollte sich nicht untreu werden. Doch er vermutete auch, dass Lily so tolerant war, es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. Und das tat sie keineswegs. Sie zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern._

_Etwas später und einige Gesprächsthemen weiter, floss die Unterhaltung wie von selbst. Das Eis war gebrochen. Lil war froh darüber, denn so verflog auch ihr Unwohlsein schnell. Sie dachte an Gia und Mr. Black. Und dachte darüber nach, was diese wohl grad taten. Lily vermutete nichts schlimmes, denn ihre Freundin war zu anspruchsvoll um einen Jungen so schnell an sich heran zu lassen. Sie mochte das Gefühl nicht, schutzlos zu sein. Denn das war sie, jedes Mal wenn sie Gefühle zeigte. Deshalb brauchte sie Zeit, um jemandem Vertrauen schenken zu können. Für viele schien sie unnahbar oder gefühlskalt, doch das war sie keineswegs. Gia war möglicherweise der emotionalste Mensch, den Lily kannte._

_Als das Gespräch zu den eben genannten Personen überging, fragte Lily James grade heraus: „Meinst du, dass das mit Sirius und Gia eine gute Idee war?"_

_James überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Ja. Sirius lag gestern noch sehr lange wach. Außerdem schaut er Gianna auf eine Art und Weise an, die ich nicht von ihm kenne."_

„_Meinst du das positiv gesehen?"_

„_Ja.", grinste James._

_Und so setzte sich die Unterhaltung noch eine Weile fort._


	11. Spaziergang

_Spaziergang_

_Gia und Sirius verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, stiegen die steinernen Treppen hinunter und gingen hinaus aufs Schlossgelände. Dort gingen sie, langsam schlendernd, über die dämmrigen Ländereien. Gia merke, wie ihr Begleiter ihr immer wieder Blicke zuwarf. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie war froh, dass sie gegangen waren. Erstens mussten sie dann nicht mehr flüstern und zweitens hatte Lily so die Möglichkeit mit James allein zu reden. Die junge Hexe war erstaunt, dass es so gut zwischen besagten Personen funktionierte. Es hätte auch anders sein können. Gut, dass Lily nicht mehr die Unnahbare und Sture imitierte. Denn so optimistisch Gia auch gewesen war, so gut hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Doch es freute sie._

_Schon im Turm der Gryffindors hatten sich die Spaziergänger prächtig unterhalten. Das Mädchen fing an Sirius zu vertrauen. Sie selbst wunderte es, dass es doch so schnell ging. Normalerweise war sie eine eher skeptische Natur. Nur bei Lily war sie sich von Anfang an sicher, dass diese ihr nichts Böses wollte. Auch wenn sie am Anfang eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten, spürte die junge Hexe, dass von ihr keine Gefahr ausging. Und ihre Annahme hatte sich bestätigt. Sirius war ihr sehr sympathisch. Er hatte alle Eigenschaften, die sie von einem Jungen erwartete. Er hatte Humor, sah gut aus und war intelligent. Ging es denn besser? Nein, im Prinzip war Gia vollauf zufrieden._

„_Tut mir leid, wenn ich zu privat werde, aber hattest du schon mal einen Freund?"_

_Mit dieser Frage hatte das Mädchen nicht gerechnet._

„_Nein, aber ich habe drüber nachgedacht.", gab sie vorsichtig von sich. Sie wollte nicht verletzt werden. Sie wusste auch, dass Mr. Black ein großer Frauenheld war. Sie hatte so oft Mädchen gesehen, die von ihm sitzen gelassen wurden und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf weinten._

„_Weißt du,", setzte sie abermals an," ich habe gesehen, wie die Mädchen ab der dritten Klasse anfingen ihre Freunde alle zwei Tage zu wechseln und welchen Liebeskummer sie hatten. Ich habe oft mitbekommen, wie sie verletzt wurden und wie sie dann im Schlafsaal gesessen haben und sich bei ihren Freundinnen beklagt haben. Ich hatte auf diese Liebesdramen noch nie Lust."_

_Sirius war überrascht, dass ein solch hübsches und einzigartiges Mädchen noch keinen Freund hatte. Doch ihre Erklärung dafür, konnte Sirius gut nachvollziehen. Er hatte die Verletzungen und Enttäuschungen solcher Situationen mitbekommen und viele auch selbst verursacht. Er hatte sich öfter überlegt, wie es wäre eine ernste und langfristige Beziehung einzugehen. Doch dieser Gedanke wurde zu oft verworfen, da er nie ein Mädchen traf, welches alle Kritikpunkte erfüllte, um dieses Amt besetzen zu können. Doch Gia war anders als die Mädchen die er sonst datete. Er fing an, an seinen Junggesellenprinzipien zu zweifeln, was er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Die Hexe mit italienischen Wurzeln wirkte wie ein Magnet auf ihn. Sie war ihm schon häufiger aufgefallen und ab der vierten Klasse fand er wirklich Gefallen an ihr. Doch er hatte nie den Mut und die Motivation sie um ein Date zu bitten. Er wusste dass sie scheinbar nicht wirklich an Dates interessiert war und somit hatte er es gelassen. James wusste dies natürlich und hatte in den drei Besen geschickt eingelenkt. Sirius war ihm dankbar dafür. Sie war einfach anders. Nicht auf eine negative oder abwertende Art, sondern auf eine angenehme und seltene Weise. Sie war nicht so aufgedreht. Außerdem hatte sie Humor und lachte nicht nur um ihm zu gefallen. Die anderen Mädchen die Sirius um ein Date gebeten haben, waren nervig und wenig intelligent. Sie himmelten ihn an und lachten bei jedem Wort, das er sagte. Gia hingegen konnte ernst sein und ausgiebig diskutieren, wenn sie mit ihm nicht einer Meinung war. Die anderen Schülerinnen gaben Sirius immer Recht. Seine Begleitung versuchte sich nicht zu verstellen und ihm zu gefallen. Diese Eigenschaft schätzte der Frauenheld sehr an ihr. Sie blieb sich treu._

„_Ja, das kann ich gut nachvollziehen!", seufzte der Rumtreiber. Gianna schaute ihn an und lächelte. Sirius rang mit sich. Er wusste nicht, ob er es sagen sollte. Doch er fasste sich ein Herz und begann zu sprechen._

„_Du beschäftigst mich momentan ziemlich.", erzählte er vorsichtig und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf, während sie voran schlenderten, "Ständig muss ich an dich denken. Ich glaube, ich mag dich wirklich gerne."_

_Er schien etwas verlegen zu sein. Bisher hatte er nie sowas zu einem Mädchen gesagt. Schon gar nicht, wenn es ernst gemeint war. Gianna merkte, dass es ihn Überwindung gekostet hatte, dies zu sagen. Und so schilderte sie ihre Sicht._

„_Du beschäftigst mich auch. Du hast gewisse Eigenschaften, die ich seit langem suche, aber noch nicht gefunden habe. Und…Ja…ich mag dich auch.", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Sie war immer wieder faszinierend, fand der junge Zauberer. Sie war von Grund auf ehrlich und sagte genau das, was ihr in dem Sinn kam. Egal wie es klang. Gianna wusste, dass sie ihn wirklich mochte. Nur konnte sie noch nicht sagen, wie sehr. Ihre Gefühle waren eindeutig, doch wie lange sie halten würden und ob sie ihnen trauen konnte, war noch nicht geklärt. _

„_Warum unternehmen wir nicht mal etwas zusammen?"_

_Gia wusste nicht was genau sie antworten sollte. Wen genau meinte er? Sie und ihn? Oder beide mit Lily und James?_

„_Was meinst du mit `Wir´?"_

_Ihr wurde langsam kalt, da sie keine Jacke an hatte. Sirius sah, dass sie ihre Arme verschränkte. Er zweifelte eine Sekunde und beschloss dann, volles Risiko einzugehen. Er ging dichter neben ihr her und legte einen Arm um sie; zog sie näher zu sich heran. Es war kein Widerstand vorhanden._

„_Ich meinte eigentlich uns beide. Allerdings können wir auch etwas mit Lily und James machen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Lass uns zurückgehen. Dir ist kalt."_

_Gianna blieb stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in den Himmel. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Der Gryffindor stand nun vor ihr. Sie sah wunderschön aus im Mondlicht. Er umarmte sie, während sie einfach bewegungslos dastand. Er hob den Arm und strich ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange. Sie senkte den Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen. Ihre Augen spiegelten das Mondlicht wieder und doch waren sie tiefgründig und klar. Sirius lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. R hatte das intensive Gefühl ihre Seele sehen zu können. Mit einem Mal breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er wusste, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Der Schüler merkte, dass es stärkere Ausmaße annahm, als er dachte._

_Mittlerweile waren sie sich so nah, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte. Ihre Haare rochen blumig und frisch. Sirius verband es mit Freiheit. Auch Gianna war überwältigt von der Situation. Seine schwarzen Haare bekamen im Mondlicht einen Hauch von Braun und seine schönen Augen nahmen ihr den Atem. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und des Schutzes breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Sie wusste, dass es richtig war. Es fühlte sich richtig an._

_Nach einer kurzen Weile spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie waren weich und warm. Das Mädchen begriff, dass auch sie sich verliebt hatte._

_Sie standen auf den Schlossgründen, die Sterne funkelten am samtschwarzen Himmel und die Nacht legte sich um sie, wie ein weiches Seidentuch._


	12. Sirius' Gedanken

_Sirius' Gedanken_

_Es war schon tiefste Nacht, als das Portrait zur Seite klappte und zwei lachende Personen eintraten. Lily und James wandten sich jäh um. Gianna und Sirius schienen sich sehr vertraut. Evans warf James einen Seitenblick zu, wobei dieser lächeln musste. Gia lächelte Mr. Black an und ging hinüber zu Lily._

„_Wollen wir schlafen gehen?", fragte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Lily schaute ihre Freundin an, nickte und erhob sich. Die Mädchen verabschiedeten sich und wünschten den Rumtreibern eine gute Nacht. Im Vorbeigehen streifte Gias Hand Sirius'. Mr. Potter und Black schauten den Freundinnen hinterher und gingen dann selber in ihren Schlafsaal._

_Sie machten sich fertig und legten sich in ihre Betten. James zog seine Vorhänge am Bett zu. Es verriet Sirius, dass er nachdachte und ungestört bleiben wollte. Auch Sirius war auf keine späte Unterhaltung erpicht. Er stand auf und setze sich aufs Fensterbrett des großen, gotischen Fensters und schaute in den Himmel. Er war bewölkt. Die Wärme die er spürte war noch nicht verschwunden. Er begann nachzudenken._

„_Gia verwirrt mich. Ich fühle mich unsicher und nervös wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist. Das ist eigentlich gar nicht meine Art. Ich versuche ihr zu Gefallen, auch wenn dann ständig Dinge schiefgehen. Vielleicht gefalle ich ihr auch gar nicht so, wie sie mir? Ich zweifele an mir. Noch ein Aspekt den ich nicht von mir kenne. Das hatte ich noch nie. Ein Mädchen, das mich so beeindruckt und verändert._

_Hoffentlich hat sie die Namen meiner Cousinen und anderen Familienmitglieder nicht in der Zeitung gelesen. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich damit in Verbindung bringt. Nur weil ich solche Freaks in der Familie habe, heißt es ja nicht gleich, dass ich auch einer bin. Ich hasse ihre dusselige Einstellung und ihre bekloppten Prinzipien. Peinlich, dass ich aus solch einer Umgebung komme. Ja, ich bin eine Schande, weil ich in Gryffindor bin. Ja, und? Ich finde es immer noch gut hier. Der komische Hut hatte schon Recht. Und meine Mutter kann mir eh gestohlen bleiben. Gut, dass ich jetzt bei James lebe. Der hat eine normale Familie. Die stehen nicht ständig in der Zeitung, dass sie jemanden umgebracht haben. Meine Familie ist das beste Beispiel von Intoleranz, Gewalt und Missachtung der Menschenwürde im häuslichen Umfeld. Die gehören eh alle nach Askaban. Und jetzt fängt auch noch Regulus damit an. Dass meine Rabenmutter keine Angst um ihren kleinen Prinzen hat wundert mich ja. Selbst sie war schockiert, als sie sah was Du-weißt-schon-wer zu tun bereit war und sein Ideal zu verwirklichen. Das Prinzip findet sie ja gut, aber welche Mittel er einsetzt, macht ihr scheinbar Angst. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass es kein sadistischeres Wesen gab als meine Mutter. Sie legt Wert auf reines Blut. Also, reines Blut hin oder her, Mensch ist Mensch, vollkommen egal wo er herkommt oder wie er aufgewachsen ist. Eigentlich ist James alles was mir wirklich wichtig ist. Er ist meine Familie, da ich von den Bekloppten nichts mehr wissen will. Aber ewig werde ich nicht bei ihm wohnen. Ich glaube, ich werde mir am Anfang der Sommerferien eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Mein lieber, nettes Onkel hat mir so viel Geld vermacht, als ich von zu Hause abgehauen bin. Damit sollte ich es schaffen. Außerdem können Prongs und ich dann eine Hausparty machen. Das wird klasse._

_So sinnierte der Gryffindor noch einige Zeit weiter. Als er merkte, dass es bereits schrecklich spät war und er am nächsten Tag Schule hatte, legte auch er sich ins Bett und schlief ein._


End file.
